Un placer conocerte
by SkinnyBunny
Summary: Jimmy siempre deseó conocer a alguien que sacara a la luz sus más bajos instintos, así como Kevin lo hacía con su mejor amigo Edd. Esa mañana su deseo se cumplió, y superó por completo sus expectativas. JimmyxNathan, leve KevEdd. One-shot. LEMON.


_Este fic es dedicado a __**MeroNiakeehl**__, cumplió años el 27 de noviembre y le prometí un one-shot. Gracias nena por siempre estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones y tus reviews en cada cap._

_La idea surgió después de pensar 5 minutos, conforme las ideas llegaban a mi mente la historia se iba desarrollando, fue un momento genial de inspiración y este fue el resultado, espero que les guste. _

_La pareja es Nathan/Jimmy, sé que no los imaginan, y yo tampoco lo había hecho pero pensé "qué demonios, hagámoslo" y estoy feliz de haberlo escrito. Dense la oportunidad de leer cosas nuevas (en realidad parejas nuevas)._

_**Advertencias: **_

_-Es un fic medio shota, y digo medio porque Nath no es muy "adulto".  
-Lemon bastante explicito (pero no creo que se considere advertencia, a todas les gusta no se hagan e.e) _

_**Ed, Edd n' Eddy pertenecen a Dani Antonucci.  
Nathan Kedd Goldberg pertenece a C2ndy2c1d.**_

~•*○*•~

**E**l sol comenzaba a brillar en el horizonte, la penumbra de la noche desaparecía poco a poco, dando paso a los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana que lentamente llenaban de vida y una ligera calidez esa mañana de lunes. Peach Creek despertaba, los jefes de familia preparándose para un día más de trabajo, el motor de los autos hacia ruido en las calles y el olor a café reinaba en el ambiente de las oficinas.

Jimmy Robinson, un chico de apenas 17 años dormía profundamente en su enorme cama de sábanas blancas y esponjosas almohadas. Los rayos del sol entraban levemente por su ventana, justo en su rostro, junto con el sonido de los pájaros cantando el muchacho abrió sus ojos celestes con pesadez, un poco cegado por la gran cantidad de luz que ahora reinaba en su habitación.

-Buenos días señor cachetes.- Saludó con un bostezo a su pequeño hámster mascota que corría en su rueda. Entro a su baño con pereza, abrió el grifo y dejo que su bañera se llenara con agua caliente mientras se despojaba de su pijama, la cual doblo cuidadosamente y coloco sobre un cajón. Entro al agua, se sentó delicadamente y mojo su rostro. Podría quedarse dormido ahí, pero había prometido a su amigo Eddward que lo acompañaría a despedir a sus padres al aeropuerto. Los chicos estudiaban juntos, y sus vacaciones habían comenzado, los padres de su amigo viajarían a visitar a la abuela de este, pero decidió quedarse por "proyectos escolares".

**J**immy había cumplido su promesa, ambos amigos despedían a los padres de Edd, desde la ventana del avión, dejándole claro a su hijo que regresarían en una semana. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, los chicos esperaban el autobús.

-¿Extrañarás a tus padres Edd?- Le preguntó el rubio.

-Claro, pero no me gusta visitar a mi abuela, ella no me acepta del todo.-

-Te entiendo, mi abuelo no deja de darme sermones sobre la "naturaleza" del hombre.-

-Lo sé, pero entiéndelos, piensan de forma muy antigua.- Le sonrió.

-Eso si.- Los chicos subieron al transporte que los llevaría a casa, tomando asiento uno junto al otro, Jimmy del lado de la ventana. –Pero a mí no me engañas Edd, querías que te dejaran la casa sola para poder meter a tu novio.- Le dijo mirándolo con complicidad.

-¡Bueno! Eso es solo un extra, hehehe Kevin a veces entra a mi habitación por la ventana y mis padres no lo notan.-

-Sí, pero la diferencia es que ahora podrás gritar libremente cuando te dé duro contra todos los muebles de la casa.-

-¡Jimmy que cosas dices!- Le dijo sonrojado. –Aunque algo hay de cierto en eso…-

-¡Eres una zorra por completo Edd!- Ambos rieron sutilmente. -¿Sabes? Me da mucho gusto que tú y Kevin sean felices, pero debo confesarte que me dan algo de envidia.- Dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Ah? ¿Envidia?-

-No me malinterpretes, no me gusta tu pelirrojo, es solo que tú tienes un guapo chico que te cuida y te quiere, además que es un semental al que montas hasta el cansancio.-

-Jimmy no digas eso… bueno es cierto es lindo tener a alguien que te proteja, sin mencionar eso de que lo monto…-

-Lo montas, no sé porque te da pena decirlo si bien que te la pasas follando con Kevin.-

-No es necesario que lo menciones… el caso es que no debes envidiar algo que a ti también te va a pasar. No te preocupes.- Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Eso espero Edd. Y deja de avergonzarte, yo sé que te encanta ser penetrado por tu semental.-

-Basta Jimmy.- Edd estaba ruborizado.

-Adoras ponerte en cuatro y que Kevin te embista con fuerza.-

-Cállate tonto.- Le dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su gorra y más rojo que antes.

-Oh si Kevin, así, mas fuerte bebe así me gusta.- Dijo Jimmy imitando la voz de su amigo, que ahora era un manojo de nervios, sudaba con desesperación y enrojecía como su playera. –Te escuché cuando se metieron al baño en la fiesta de Eddy, me sorprende que no se hayan enterado todos después de los gritos que estabas dando.- Le dijo cubriendo su boca mientras reía al ver a su amigo a punto de desmayarse.-

-Cielos, es que yo… Kevin…-

-Relájate bobo, no es algo de lo que te arrepientas ¿o sí?-

-Para nada… Kevin es algo atrevido, y en cierta forma eso me gusta.-

-Pues yo insisto, me da envidia que tu tengas tan suculenta vida sexual y yo no tengo perro que me ladre.-

-Pues yo te lo repito, a ti también te va a pasar.-

-En fin, espero que no tenga que morir rodeado de gatos.- Ambos amigos bajaron del autobús que había llegado a su destino. –Bien Edd, te dejo, debo ayudar a mi mamá con sus arreglos florales.-

-Gracias por acompañarme Jimmy.-

-De nada, nos vemos más tarde.-

-Salúdame a tu mamá.-

-Y tú salúdame a Kevin. Usen condón.- Le dijo sonriendo. Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, Edd emocionado a esperar a su novio, Jimmy algo nostálgico, en verdad deseaba encontrar el amor, solo había estado enamorado una vez, de Eddy…

Le encantaba ese chico rebelde, su forma tan natural de llamar la atención, la seguridad con la que iba por la vida, y ese estilo de chico despreocupado pero siempre atractivo, con la mejor ropa, cortes de cabello modernos y su exquisita colonia… Era su amor platónico desde la secundaria, pero jamás pudo siquiera ser su amigo, ya que era 3 años mayor que él. Su único consuelo era tenerlo de vecino y verlo salir todos los días en su hermoso auto, luciendo sus lentes de sol oscuros regalándole una sonrisa cuando lo veía. Ahora tenía 17, Eddy 20, y aunque no era mucha la diferencia estaba consciente de que su amor solo quedaría en imposible. Por eso anhelaba tanto enamorarse otra vez, para de una vez por todas, superar a Eddy.

**E**l celular de Jimmy sonó despertándolo, el rubio miró la pantalla, Edd lo estaba llamando.

-Más te vale que sea importante…- Dijo somnoliento.

-Debes venir a mi casa ahora mismo.-

-¿Por qué paso algo?-

-Jimmy tu ven y no preguntes, no puedo hablar ven en este instante y ponte muy guapo.- Dicho esto colgó. Jimmy estaba de más confundido, pero confiaba en su amigo. La curiosidad lo mataba, eran las 8:00 am, estaba seguro que Edd y Kevin dormían juntos, no se imaginaba lo que podría estar pasando, y sobre todo ¿Por qué le pidió que fuera guapo? Jimmy se puso unos jeans y una camiseta color negra, le quedaba ajustada a su delgado cuerpo, se colgó una chaqueta gris y peinó su cabello, se empolvó ligeramente el rostro, se puso colonia y cepilló sus dientes. Estaba listo.

-¿Alguien toca?- Pregunto Kevin a su novio que preparaba el desayuno mientras él jugaba videojuegos, con un amigo…

-Sí, ya voy.- Edd sonrió, rápido abrió la puerta e invitó a Jimmy a pasar. -¡Jimmy que sorpresa!-

-¿De qué hablas? Tú me dijiste que vinie…- Jimmy quedo mudo al ver al chico que acompañaba a Kevin en el sofá, y no pudo decir nada más. Le había puesto una trampa, una… guapísima trampa.

-Hola Jimmy.- Lo saludó Kevin. –Hey que bien que vienes, te presento a mi amigo Nathan. Nath él es Jimmy, es el mejor amigo de Eddward.-

-Oye pero si es precioso.- Le dijo el chico, causando que las mejillas de Jimmy se sonrojaran levemente. -¿Cómo es que no te enamoraste de éste?-

-Cállate idiota no los compares, además Eddward es mucho más hermoso que nadie.- Dijo causando un aww por parte de éste.

-Si tú lo dices…-

-Chicos no empiecen a pelear.- Les dijo Edd antes de causar incomodidad en Jimmy. –Jimmy, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Edd, gracias.-

-Es igual de educado que Edd, Kevin yo lo quiero.- Dijo Nathan provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Jimmy.

-Idiota vas a asustarlo, mira como lo pusiste con tus comentarios.-

-Bueno no es mi culpa, sabes que me gustan inocentes y tiernos, y Jimmy es uno de ellos.-

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó ahora más apenado que nunca.

-Shh Nathan…- Le dijo Kevin.

-¿Me perdí de algo Edd?- Jimmy lo miró con cierta incomodidad, Edd solo miró a Kevin como pidiéndole que hablara. -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Kevin?-

-Solo quería que conocieran a mi mejor amigo, ya que yo conozco al mejor amigo de Edd, o sea tú.- Le dijo rascando su nuca. Nathan se limitó a sonreír. –Y disculpa sus comentarios, Nathan es algo inmaduro, no se comporta como debería a sus 22.-

-Oye soy perfectamente maduro, lo que pasa es que tú eres un amargado.- Cruzó sus brazos. –Además Jimmy no se ha quejado de mis hermosas palabras.-

-Porque es educado, si leyeras sus pensamientos sabrías que piensa que eres un degenerado.-

-¿Eso es cierto Jimmy? ¿Soy degenerado?-

-Bueno.- Dijo Jimmy riendo. –No te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres degenerado, tendría que averiguarlo…- Dijo con total naturalidad, Kevin lo miró boquiabierto, Edd solo rodó los ojos, sabía que su amigo no tenía pelos en la lengua. –Y no me molestan tus palabras.-

-Para ser un niño eres muy seguro de ti mismo, me agrada que no te sientas intimidado.- Le dijo Nathan guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno chicos, odio interrumpir su tan amena conversación, pero el desayuno está listo.- Les dijo Edd. Los 4 se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Kevin junto a Edd, abrazándolo y dejándose apapachar recibiendo comida en la boca que su novio amaba darle.

-Eres un maldito consentido, ni siquiera comes por ti mismo.-

-Cállate Nath, esto es algo que no tienes la suerte de experimentar.- Le saco la lengua.

-¿Para eso me invitaste? Para reprocharme que estoy más solo que un perro.- Le dijo dramáticamente causando risas entre Jimmy y Edd.

-Yo no te invité, tú quisiste venir…- Le dijo algo molesto.

-Pues le dijiste a tus padres que iríamos de vacaciones, y ahora me haces a un lado. Aquí hay gato encerrado.-

-No es eso, es que queríamos que conocieras a Jimmy.-

-¿Estás seguro que es eso?-

-Sí, estoy seguro.-

-¿Tu sabias que me ibas a conocer Jimmy?- Preguntó Nathan al rubio, que solo negó con la cabeza mientras comía. -¡Ajá! Eso no es Kevin.-

-No le dijimos. Gran cosa, el caso es que ya se conocen.-

-Pues me parece muy extraño que…-

-Kevin y Edd quieren "darse" duramente y quieren que yo te distraiga.- Lo interrumpió Jimmy con seriedad, causando un sonrojo en la pareja que miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Nathan sorprendido.

-Nathan… yo…- Hablo Kevin.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! Si lo que quieres es follar sin parar solo tenías que decirlo, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?-

-Hay una ligera línea entre tenerte confianza, y contarte mis intimidades Nathan.-

-Bueno bueno, no hay problema, ustedes vayan a fornicar como conejos, Jimmy y yo encontraremos algo que hacer.-

-Oh cielos, que embarazoso.- Dijo Edd con una sonrisa tímida.

-No creo que sientas mucha pena cuando te pones a gritar.- Le dijo Jimmy.

-¡Jimmy!- Nathan y Kevin no dejaban de reír. Terminaron avergonzando entre los 3 al pobre Edd, hasta que terminaron de comer. Jimmy había dicho a su madre que acompañaría a Edd, y Nathan había dicho a sus padres que saldría con Kevin. Mientras KevEdd subió las escaleras hasta encerrarse en la habitación del de gorra negra, Nathan y Jimmy se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron la televisión.

Terminaron viendo videos musicales, Nathan no dejaba de cantar causando risas en Jimmy, le había llamado la atención ese pequeño rubio de cabello rizado.

-A pesar de que vine aquí con engaños, me la estoy pasando bien.- Le dijo Nathan.

-Igual yo, aunque debo confesar que si me sentí algo intimidado en la mañana.-

-Lo siento, pero aunque no lo creas yo estaba nervioso, cuando me siento así no puedo dejar de decir incoherencias.-

-Eso lo explica todo.-

-Dime Jimmy, ¿tienes novio?-

-Yo… n..no tengo.- Le contestó nervioso. –Y ¿tu?-

-Tampoco.-

-Es raro…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues… eres muy agradable… muy seguro… y… muy guapo.- Le dijo con el rostro rojo, Nathan sonrió con sinceridad, era adorable ese pequeño.

-Digamos que no ha llegado el indicado. ¿Y tú por que no tienes novio?-

-Porque no conozco a muchos chicos que realmente me gusten…- Dijo sonriendo.

Nathan miraba con ternura a Jimmy, le quito un pequeño mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente, acariciando levemente su rostro provocando un color rosa pálido en los pómulos del rubio. Le gustaba la forma tan dulce en la que se intimidaba, sin dejar de mirarlo dirigió su mano hasta detrás de su nuca y se acercó hasta besarlo… Jimmy se dejó llevar por completo, preso de los labios de Nathan que saboreaban cada rincón de su boca. Su lengua no pudo resistir a la del chico de ojos ámbar, que se paseaba libremente dentro de esa húmeda cavidad inexperta deliciosamente que poco a poco le robaba el aliento. Nathan dejo de besar su boca para bajar hacia su cuello, acariciando con su lengua la pálida piel de Jimmy que simplemente se dejaba llevar, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Nathan dirigió sus manos bajo la camisa de Jimmy, subiéndola despacio hasta sacarla por completo, admiró un momento el torso del rubio, su pecho subía y bajaba a causa del nerviosismo que sentía.

-No tengas miedo.-

-No tengo miedo, solo estoy algo nervioso porque esto es nuevo para mí.- Una sonrisa de perversión se formó en el rostro del chico de cabello turquesa, tenía a un pequeño y tímido chico virgen para él solo, lo iba a disfrutar al máximo. Se quitó el también su playera.

-Entonces confía en mí, lo haremos con cuidado bonito.- Le dijo mientras lo besaba un poco más exaltado, abrazándolo con fuerza para sentir su piel sobre la suya misma, Jimmy terminó acostado de espaldas mientras Nath besaba sus clavículas y sus hombros, acariciando sus costados.

Los gemidos de Edd los distrajeron un poco, causando risas en Jimmy, porque en cualquier momento el estaría gimiendo también. Entonces Nath se animó, se puso de rodillas frente al sofá donde Jimmy ahora estaba sentado, desabrocho el botón del pantalón del menor y bajo el cierre, dejando ver un abultamiento en su bóxer color azul cielo, una pequeña mancha húmeda se había formado en ellos. Sonrió, le quito los pantalones y comenzó a masajear el bulto que poco a poco crecía aun dentro del bóxer.

-Mmm…- Jimmy soltó su primer "gemido", causando gran excitación en Nathan que con una mano tocaba al chico y con la otra se desabrochaba su pantalón para quedar igual que el pequeño. –Yo quiero ayudarte.- Le dijo Jimmy, Nath sonrió y se puso de pie frente a él, que aun sentado en el sofá le bajo los pantalones dejando ver un bulto aún más grande que el suyo en unos ajustados bóxer color negro.

-También ayúdame con esto.- Le dijo Nath, Jimmy lo miro a los ojos ruborizado, y aunque moría de vergüenza, su deseo era más fuerte. Se armó de valor y le bajo el bóxer dejando libre el miembro del mayor que a los ojos de Jimmy y su nula experiencia, le pareció enorme, pero apetitoso. –No te limites, haz lo que quieras que yo te enseñaré.- Le dijo Nathan con voz sensual.

-E…está bien.- Jimmy miro fijamente la virilidad del chico que ahora tenía una pequeña gotita en la punta. Nathan lo tomo de la base apuntando directamente a la boca del rubio, que sin contenerse la abrió y se acercó lentamente hasta probarlo con la lengua, dando ligeras lamidas solo en la punta probando el líquido que ahora salía lentamente. –Sa..sabes rico.- Le dijo apenado.

-¿Te gusta? Que te parece si lo pruebas completo.- Jimmy entendió, tomándolo de la base ahora él, lo metió a su boca despacio, succionando levemente, metiéndolo poco a poco más profundo en su garganta. –Mmm así… lo haces muy bien.- El chico sonrió internamente, fue subiendo la velocidad de succión saboreando por completo su miembro. Se detuvo un momento y se retiró para tragar la saliva que llenaba su boca y tomar algo de aire, Nathan levanto su miembro y acerco sus testículos a la boca de Jimmy, que lleno de lujuria no dudó en lamerlos mientras apretaba los glúteos de Nathan, que se masturbaba justo en el rostro del chico que no dejaba de lamerlo.

-¿Te gusta?- Se animó a preguntarle mirándolo a los ojos, volviendo a meter ese enorme miembro en su boca.

-M..mucho.. no pares…- Para ser inexperto el chico lo hacía muy bien, Nathan aumentaba sus gemidos y él mismo movía su cadera tratando de ir más rápido. –Voy a llegar… abre…- Jimmy se detuvo, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió su boca sacando la lengua, Nathan dio sus últimas caricias antes de terminar vaciando su semilla dentro de esa boquita tan hábil que lo había hecho sentir escalofríos de placer. Jimmy era muy atrevido, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero siempre había estado preparado, esperó gustoso la primera corrida que recibía su boca, y lleno de lujuria la tragó. Nathan sonrió, ese pequeño pervertido le había dado un delicioso orgasmo, pero eso apenas era el comienzo.

-Nathan…-

-Dime.-

-¿Podemos continuar?- Le pregunto con timidez.

-Por supuesto, solo tengo que reponerme, dame un momento.- Le dijo sonriendo. –Para ser un chico sin practica eres un depravado, ¿estás seguro que eres virgen?-

-Claro que lo soy, simplemente no soy tan miedoso.-

-Ven aquí.- Le dijo Nathan besándolo con pasión, tomando el pene erecto de Jimmy y masturbándolo con delicadeza. Profundizo el beso, empujándolo levemente hasta quedar Jimmy boca arriba en el sofá, y Nathan sobre él, tocándolo con ambas manos y rozando su parte que ahora comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez.

-Oh Nath…- Gimió Jimmy, sentía como masturbaba ambos miembros cubriéndolos del líquido pre seminal que salía de sus respectivos órganos. Al tener su mano cubierta de dicho líquido, Nathan acaricio con la punta de su dedo índice la entrada de Jimmy, que palpitaba al contacto de sus caricias, poco a poco fue estimulando la pequeña e inexplorada cavidad del rubio, que lanzaba gemidos cada vez más fuertes a proporción con las caricias de Nathan. –Hazlo ahora… por favor…-

-Con mucho gusto.- Le encanto escuchar como ese inocente chico (si claro) le rogaba para que continuara. Tomo a Jimmy de la cadera y lo acomodó de forma que acostado, con las piernas separadas dejaba entrada libre para Nathan, quien tomo su miembro ya bastante erecto y deseoso de ser atrapado y lo introdujo poco a poco dentro de Jimmy, que a pesar del dolor que sentía no se quejó en absoluto. –Relájate, solo dolerá un minuto.- Le dijo Nathan controlando sus deseos de sodomizar al chico con fuerza y hacerlo gritar.

-N..no te preocupes… puedo so…soportarlo.- Le dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Así me gusta nene, prepárate.- Nathan introdujo de una sola estocada todo su miembro, que palpitaba al sentir la estrechez del menor, que solo mostraba espasmos involuntarios al sentir tan enorme intruso dentro de su cuerpecito. –Shh tranquilo.- Le dijo Nathan dándole besos. –Comenzaré a moverme.- Jimmy simplemente asintió. La cadera de Nath empezó a moverse despacio, fue aumentando el ritmo basándose en el rostro de Jimmy, que al principio apretaba sus parpados y mordía su labio inferior, pero luego se fue relajando, comenzando a hacer ligeros gemidos que a los oídos de Nathan eran un gran estimulante.

-Mmm Nath…-

-¿Si? ¿te gusta?-

-Si… así me gusta… más…-

-¿Más? ¿Más que?-

-Más rápido…- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con la mirada llena de súplica.

-¿Así?- Pregunto Nathan al momento que aumentaba sus embestidas sujetándolo de la cintura para entrar lo más posible en el chico. Jimmy no dejaba de gemir, clavando sus uñas en los cojines del sofá. –Tócate Jimmy… quiero verte…- Le dijo Nath loco de lujuria. Jimmy sujetó su pene erecto, y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano con lentitud, cada vez más rápido, causando un morbo impresionante en Nathan que no dejaba de entrar y salir con rapidez en el rubio.

-Así Nath… no pares…-

-Termina Jimmy… quiero verte llegar… termina para mi.- Le susurro Nathan tomándolo de las piernas sin dejar de embestirlo con fuerza, disfrutando de la vista del pequeño masturbándose, llegando al clímax en ese instante, eyaculando con fuerza sobre su propio abdomen y abriendo la boca sin que saliera sonido de ella. Nathan se excito a sobremanera al ver esa imagen, tan indefenso pero sucio, tan inexperto pero atrevido. Detuvo sus embestidas, y beso con agresividad a Jimmy, y sin salir de éste, lo levantó con firmeza y lo puso contra la pared, sujetándolo de sus glúteos y saboreando su boca con desesperación. Jimmy se dejó hacer, aun lleno de su propia corrida abrazó a Nathan por el cuello y correspondió sus alocados besos. Nathan volvió a embestirlo, apretándolo contra sí, Jimmy por su parte rodeo las caderas de Nath con sus piernas, sin dejar de besarse ambos gemían y disfrutaban al máximo ese vaivén de caderas que los agotaba poco a poco.

-¿Nath… te falta… mu..mucho?- Le preguntó Jimmy entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Un poco…- Le contesto besando su cuello. -¿Ya no aguantas nene?-

-Quiero… que…-

-¿Qué? Dime que quieres…-

-Quiero hacerlo… por detrás…- Se lo dijo de forma tan sensual en su oído, que Nathan no espero ni un segundo y lo llevó de nuevo al sofá. Salió de Jimmy despacio, sacando otro gemido leve.

-Tus deseos son ordenes.- Le dijo sonriendo. Jimmy se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo, Nathan lo tomo de los glúteos y los separó, se acercó y de una estocada entro en Jimmy causándole un placentero grito que rápidamente fue callado por la mano de Nathan. –Shh… no estamos solos nene.- Beso al rubio en la nuca, mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir con rapidez, soltando ligeros gemidos al sentirse tan… apretado.

-Ahh.. ahh..- Gritaba Jimmy ignorando las palabras del mayor, que aunque lo había callado, el hecho de escucharlo gritar así, lo excitaba más y más, le encantaba la forma en que su miembro penetraba la rosada cavidad de Jimmy, y la forma en que su blanquecino trasero chocaba en su estómago. Nathan no se resistió y le dio una fuerte palmada en un glúteo, cosa que sorprendió a Jimmy, pero extrañamente no le molestó en absoluto. Al no quejarse, Nathan lo tomo como un permiso, y le dio otra, otra, otra más… hasta dejar sus "cachetes" enrojecidos.

-¡AHH!- Grito por fin el mayor aumentando la velocidad y fuerza, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica a través de su espina, las venas de su miembro palpitando dentro de Jimmy, eyaculando con fuerza.

Ambos sudados, agotados, aunque Nathan más que Jimmy, respirando agitados se sentaron uno junto al otro tratando de recuperar el aliento. La primera vez de Jimmy, fue increíble.

-Sabía que ustedes dos se llevarían bien.- Dijo una voz detrás del sofá causando que ambos se estremecieran asustados.

-¡Kevin!- Le gritó Nathan enojado. -¿Nos estabas mirando? ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa pervertido?!-

-Yo no estaba mirando nada, apenas si escuche el gran final.- Le dijo riendo. –Yo solo baje por un poco de agua.- Entro a la cocina y tomo una botella de agua del refrigerador, salió y subió las escaleras sin decir nada más. Jimmy y Nathan se miraron confusos, luego rieron nerviosos.

-No creo que le importe, yo lo he atrapado mil veces con Edd.-

-Igual yo, son un par de descarados.-

-Dudo que sean más que nosotros.- Le dijo sonriendo, pasando su brazo por detrás de su cuello acercándolo a su cuerpo. –No se tu pero yo podría acostumbrarme a esto.-

-¿Quieres seguir viéndome Nathan?- Le preguntó Jimmy sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, pero claro tendrá que ser sutilmente, no quiero ir a la cárcel.- Le dijo riendo sacando carcajadas en el menor.

-Claro, después de todo debo venir a visitar a mi amigo…- Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Y yo estoy de "vacaciones" con Kevin.- Nathan miró a Jimmy con una enorme sonrisa, era demasiado atractivo, tan seguro de sí mismo. Su mirada se fijó en los ojos del rubio, azules como el cielo. –Eres muy lindo Jimmy.- Ese comentario causo una sonrisa en Jimmy, que desapareció al sentir los labios de Nathan atrapando los suyos, pero esta vez, con mucha dulzura.

-¿Nos damos un baño Nath?- Pregunto sonriendo, Nathan alzo su ceja con galanura, sonrió de lado y cargó a Jimmy.

-Está bien, pero no respondo de lo que pase cuando enjabone tu piel.- Le dijo causando sonrojo a Jimmy, que solo se limitó a reír y besarlo con cariño.

Esa tarde ambas parejas se conectaron al máximo, pasando un agradable día no solo de lujuria, si no de amor y compañía. Estar con alguien que hacía que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, con quien no se aburrían, era una hermosa sensación.

Jimmy estaba feliz, aunque todo fue repentino, estaba seguro que algo lindo surgiría junto a Nathan, después de todo era el mejor amigo de Kevin, y Kevin amaba a Eddward, los mejores amigos siempre se parecen y comparten gustos, estaba tranquilo, podría entregarle su corazón poco a poco porque estaba seguro que Nathan, era el indicado.

~•*○*•~

_Bueno por mi parte es todo, si les gusto les agradecería que me lo dejaran saber, para escribir más one-shots (sin dejar de actualizar Filofobia). Gracias a todos :3_

_MeroNiakeehl espero que te haya causado una hemorragia nasal haha ojala te haya agradado. Un abrazo! _

_**B**__unny._


End file.
